Pour les yeux d'une sangdebourbe
by Dakotagirl
Summary: Hermione fait sa rentrée en , elle a changé, elle veut séduire Harry et pour ça elle va demander l'aide de... Mais surprise ce n'est pas Harry qu'elle aime! REVIEWS! Que l'histoire vous plaise ou non... FIC FINIE!
1. Une rentrée mouvementée

**Salut à tous my name is jorajho, j'écris depuis pas longtemps alors soyez indulgents ! merci bizzzzzzzzzzz**

**Disclaimer : Tout à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire.**

Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée mouvementée

Une jeune femme attendait sur le quai de la gare King's Cross, assise sur sa valise, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ses cheveux mi-longs et d'un noir de jais flottaient au vent, et le tee-shirt qu'elle arborait fièrement portait comme mention : I LOVE THE USA.

Elle attendit un moment mais personne ne vint. Elle se décida alors à partir à la recherche de Harry et Ron dans le train. Eh oui, car c'était Hermione Granger revenant de son séjour d'un mois aux states, toute bronzée et teinte en brune.

Elle trouva ses deux amis dans le dernier compartiment avec Ginny et Luna. Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, Ron lui barra le passage :

Désolé, mademoiselle nous attendons une amie...

Mais...

Vous êtes américaine demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ron, c'est moi Hermione, espèce d'abruti !

Hermione c'est toi ? Dit Ron bouche bée

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry leva la tête de son magazine pour regarder Hermione.

Hermione !!!!

Oui c'est mon nom dit la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire charmeur.

Tu es magnifique... Bredouilla-t-il

MERCI, MAIS D'ABORD EXPLIQUEZ MOI, VOUS DEUX POURQUOI NE VOUS AI-JE PAS TROUVE SUR LE QUAI ?

C'est que hésita Ron, on ne t'avait pas reconnu...

D'accord mais la prochaine fois... Comment c'est passé vos vacances ?

Bien s'écria Ginny avant tout le monde.

Hermione n'y prêta pas attention et s'assit à côté de Ron, laissant ainsi Harry saliver dans le vide. Hermione resta songeuse, Harry venait enfin de s'apercevoir qu'elle était une fille avec l'anatomie qui convient.

Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée, Drago Malefoy accompagné de Pansy Parkinson, apparut :

Alors revenez encore cette année, tu as eu de la chance Weasley, il parait que ton père c'est fortement endetté mais il quand même pu t'envoyer à Poudlard avec ta sœur !s'écria le blond en jetant un regard dégoûté à Ginny.

TA GUEULE ! cracha Ron

Ah là là, on s'énerve le rouquin, fais attention à tes nerfs mon petit.

RETOURNE EN ENFER ET EMMENE TA PUTE lança Harry en désignant Pansy, ELLE FAIT TACHE ICI !

Et la tienne elle est où Potter, je ne voie pas Granger...

A ce moment Hermione se leva et se posta devant Malefoy.

C'est qui celle-là lança Drago, tu devrais pas traîner avec Potter ma jolie, vient plutôt avec moi...

En entendant cela Pansy eut un rictus de rage.

TE GENE PAS SURTOUT ! aboya –t-elle au jeune homme

OH, TOI RETOURNE VOIR TES CLIENTS, JE CAUSE ! cria Drago en poussant Pansy dans le couloir.

Alors tu t'appelles comment demanda-t-il à Hermione.

HERMIONE GRANGER ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

QUOI, GRANGER, c'était un piège c'est ça ? s'étrangla le blond

Non, t'es con ou quoi ! s'écria Ginny

VOUS LE PAYEREZ TOUS ! SURTOUT TOI GRANGER !

Et il s'éloigna vite fait.

QUEL GROS CON ! s'exclama Harry

Hermione, elle était pensive.

Fin du premier chapitre


	2. Les préfets en chef

Chapitre 2 : Les préfets

Hermione contempla longtemps sa chambre, son rêve s'était réalisé, elle était préfète !

Le professeur Macgonagall, lui avait remis son insigne et dans le plus grand secret l'avait conduite à sa chambre, car personne ne devait savoir avant le début des cours qu'elle était préfète, ce qui avait mis Hermione de bonne humeur c'était qu'Harry avait lui aussi reçu son insigne et qu'il habitait dans la chambre en face de la sienne. Par contre Hermione ne savait pas quel préfet habitait la chambre attenante à la sienne.

Elle décida d'aller saluer son occupant ou occupante, Hermione espérait que ce soit Annie Linman, la préfète de Serdaigle avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Elle frappa à la porte et entendit une voix masculine qui criât : J'arrive !

Lorsque que le garçon vint lui ouvrir elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy en robe de chambre.

QU'Est-ce QUE TU FOUTS LA, GRANGER ?

Hermione était mal à l'aise. Elle ne sus que bafouiller :

Je... je suis venu voir qui était mon voisin...

VOISIN ?

Je suis dans la chambre d'à côté...

ET MERDE !!!

Une jeune fille en peignoir apparut.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago, chéri demanda-t-elle en minaudant

C'est rien ma belle, retourne dormir ordonna Drago

Cette réponse ne fût pas du goût de la fille.

C'EST QUI CETTE FILLE ? MOI JE M'EN VAIS ! TU N'ES QU'UN GROS PERVERS !!!

Attends, Merline

La jeune fille était déjà loin.

BRAVO, GRANGER ! s'écria Malefoy méchamment.

Cette remarque ne me fait rien, je l'aurais sauvé de tes griffes de pervers !!!

VAT 'EN DE LA, Granger... La voix de Malefoy avait quelque chose de suppliant.

On ne parle pas comme ça une préfète !

Moi aussi je l'ai ce foutu insigne, Granger !

Dommage !

Et elle tourna les talons sans s'apercevoir que Drago la regardait d'une drôle de façon.

Ah ! Les préfets ! FIN DU CHAPITRE


	3. Encore toi Granger!

Chapitre 3 : Encore toi Granger !

Hermione rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, ce Malefoy arrogant lui avait pourri sa journée, lorsqu'elle jeta un regard sur le lit elle sursauta, un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue était assis dessus.

Salut s'exclama-t-il, je m'appelle Freddy.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

Je t'attendais, je suis le préfet de Pouffsoufle, je t'admire tu sais ...

C'est ... gentil murmura Hermione paniquée

Depuis toujours !!!cria le jeune homme comme un dément.

Il se leva et Hermione recula vers la porte mais Freddy la verrouilla avec sa baguette, elle était prise au piège.

Je t'aime Hermione !!! s'exclama le garçon.

Il s'approchait dangereusement d'Hermione et la plaqua au mur, elle cria :

A L'AIDE !!!

Voyons, ma chérie... murmura Freddy en la bâillonnant.

La porte qui attendait à la chambre de Malefoy s'ouvrit avec grand fracas. Le blond s'écria en rentrant dans la chambre :

Encore toi, Granger !

Puis jetant un coup d'œil à la situation, il se précipita sur Freddy.

Hey oh, lâche –là, pauvre con !

Comme le jeune Pouffsoufle ne réagissait pas Malefoy lui décocha un bon crochet du droit. Le jeune tomba à terre K.O. Hermione par réflexe se jeta dans les bras de Drago et il la laissa faire.

Ben dit donc Granger ... murmura le blond après une minute

QUOI ?

C'est qui ce gars demanda-t-il en montrant le garçon toujours par terre

Le préfet de Pouffsoufle.

Il t'aime ?

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

RIEN !!!

Alors lâche-moi... dis Hermione en se dégageant

Lorsqu'elle vit la tête que faisait Malefoy, elle s'écria :

Attends, Malefoy, je suis désolée !!

La prochaine fois Granger, je te laisserais te faire violer et peut-être que je participerais !!

Merci de m'avoir aidée...

C'est ça, au revoir Granger

Attends s'exclama Hermione alors que Drago franchissait le seuil.

Il fit demi-tour l'air agacé :

Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, Granger ?

Il est toujours par terre murmura Hermione en montrant Freddy.

J'ai compris : **mobilis viri**, lança Drago et Freddy allât se poser en douceur à l'autre bout du couloir.

Merci

Drago partit sans rien dire. Hermione le vit soudain sous un autre jour car il l'avait sauvé.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit tout de suite. FIN DU CHAPITRE


	4. Harry et Hélène

Chapitre 4 : Harry et Hélène

Le lendemain au réveil, Hermione enfila un top bleu clair et une minijupe en jean, cette nuit là elle avait rêvé qu'un beau jeune homme lui déclarait sa flamme et elle s'était faite belle persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la grande salle elle trouva Harry et Ron entrain de déjeuner.

La plupart des garçons assis à la table lui jetèrent un regard admiratif

-Salut, les garçons s'exclama t elle.

-Bonjour Hermione dirent en cœur le roux et le brun

Hermione s'assit à côté d'Harry, et le fixa, il semblait très inquiet. Ils commencèrent à parler de leur emploi du temps :

-On a quoi comme premier cours ?

-Métamorphose

-Il on trouvé un prof de défenses contre les forces du mal ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Ginny arriva l'air satisfaite d'elle-même.

-Tu as l'air toute contente Ginny, lui demanda Hermione.

-Je viens de parler à Hélène Roy.

-Et alors ?

-Tu sais que tous les garçons tourne autour d'elle, eh bien Harry m'avait demandé de lui obtenir un rendez-vous avec elle...

-QUOI ?

-Oui c'est fou, et... elle a accepté !

-Non !!!

-Ca te dérange ?

-Non c'est juste que je suis étonnée bredouilla Hermione

Jusqu'à la fin du petit-déjeuner Hermione ne dis mot. Elle essayait de se remémorer les traits d'Hélène Roy : C'était une jeune fille blonde platine aux yeux vert bleu à qui elle avait parlé une ou deux fois , signe particulier, elle était à Serpentard mais s'entendait bien avec tous ceux des autres maisons.

Juste après la sonnerie, Harry la retint par le bras :

-Hermione, tu es une fille...

-BIEN SUR QUE NON, JE SUIS UN TRAVESTI !

-Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, qu'est-ce que les filles aiment ?

-C'est pour Hélène ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Ginny !

-Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai mes chances avec Hélène ?

Hermione se força à répondre avec le sourire.

-Bien sûr.

Et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit elle se libéra et partit en courant pour pas qu'il ne voit qu'elle pleure.

Et caché derrière un pilier non loin de là, Drago Malefoy avait tout observé.

FIN DU CHAPITRE


	5. Aidesmoi Malefoy!

**En fait merci pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite j'espère que ça continue à vous plaire... **

**N'oubliez pas d'aller voir Daisy & co, mon autre fanfiction, celle-ci parle de la fille d'Harry Potter...**

**Encore merci à tous (tes) : the-lord-of underwear, dagonia, sophorasi...**

**Bises jorajho**

Chapitre 5 : Aide-moi Malefoy

Hermione arriva en retard au cours de Métamorphose, avec les yeux rouges mais personne ne le remarqua. Toute la journée, elle évita de croiser le regard de Harry, mais il n'y faisait pas attention car Hélène lui avait avoué qu'elle avait faible pour lui. Et dans les conversations retentissaient les noms d'Harry et Hélène.

Le soir venu Hermione alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit en éclatant en sanglots. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et vit Malefoy :

Tu as du savon Granger ? L'idée de me servir d'un objet appartenant à un sang -de –bourbe ne m'enchante pas mais...

Il s'arrêta car il vit qu'Hermione pleurait.

Ca ne va pas Granger ?

Si...

Je vois bien que non !

Elle ne dit rien et le fit entrer à sa grande surprise il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Elle s'écria : -Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi, Malefoy, je ne suis pas assez belle c'est ça, trop insignifiante !!

Je vois c'est un chagrin d'amour, c'est à cause de Potter n'est-ce pas ?

Oui.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là avec les filles...

Tu es jaloux ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas, il semblait réfléchir intensément.

Tu vas pouvoir sécher tes larmes Granger, tu veux vraiment plaire au balafré ?

OUI !!

Alors je vais te coacher, si tu es d'accord ?

D'accord, aides-moi Malefoy !

Je ne fais pas ça pour te rendre service mais seulement parce que je m'ennuie...

Que vas-t-on faire, je vais t'apprendre à marcher, te maquiller, te comporter, à séduire... OK ?

Marché conclu, que veux-tu en échanges ?

Rien.

J'ai bien entendu, Malefoy qui fait quelque chose de gratuit !!

Ce n'est pas que ça me plaise de t'aider mais tu fais trop pitié.

Ben, merci

Demain premier cours, au revoir dit-il en se glissant hors de la chambre.

Hermione était toute joyeuse, qui aurait cru que grâce à son pire ennemi, elle pouvait retrouver espoir.

Drago quant lui n'en revenait pas lui-même, s'il n'avait demandé en échange c'est qu'il voulait réellement aider Hermione et cela l'inquiétait. FIN DU CHAPITRE

**Et n'oubliez pas reviews !!!!!**


	6. Premier cours, effets innatendus

Chapitre 6 : premiers cours, effets inattendus

Le lendemain à 5h de l'après-midi, Hermione Granger, élève de 6ième année à Poudlard se rendit dans la chambre de Mr Draco Malefoy, docteur ès séduction pour recevoir ses cours. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace du couloir (pour jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout elle avait revêtu une tenue super sexy rouge passion) et frappa à la porte. Ce fut un Draco Malefoy sur son trente et un qui vint lui ouvrir.

HOW, Granger on a sorti le grand jeu...

Toi aussi, au fait tu pourrais m'appeler Hermione.

D'accord Hermione. Entre

Hermione pénétra dans une chambre décoré aux couleurs de Serpentard : argent et vert. Cependant un divan rouge trônait au fond de la salle.

Drago remarqua qu'Hermione observait cela avec attention.

Ma chambre te plaît ?

C'est pas mal dans le style serpentard...

Assieds-toi dis Drago en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions. Il trouvait Hermione magnifique mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle le sache.

- Par quoi on va commencer ?

- Niveau vestimentaire ce n'est pas la peine dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil admiratif.

- Alors quoi ?

- L'attitude, tu n'es pas assez sûre de toi...

- Comment faire ?

- Il te faut de l'entraînement, on va faire un petit exercice : tu t'imagines que je suis Harry (beurk) et tu essayes de me draguer dit Malefoy en s'efforçant de garder un ton neutre, vas-y.

- Euh, salut Harry... Tu sais je te trouve craquant, en fait je t'aime...

- STOP ! STOP ! STOP ! C'est pas de la drague ça, si tu lui dis ça il va s'enfuir il faut que tu sois plus subtile. Laisse moi faire : Salut Hermione, cette robe te vas bien tu sais, tu es super jolie, là regarde le clin d'œil, ensuite je pose ma main sur ton épaule et...

Il ne pus pas se retenir et l'embrassa et elle se laissa faire.

Qu'est-ce tu fiches Malefoy ? soupira-t-elle

Tu vois... ça marche bredouilla Drago rouge de confusion.

Bon je crois que je vais rentrer ...

OK, à demain

Elle rentra dans sa chambre en repensant au baiser, il avait été agréable certes mais maintenant elle devait séduire Harry pourtant elle commençait à s'attacher à Draco. Elle alla s'asseoir près de la porte attenante à la chambre du jeune home et écouta, Malefoy dormait apparemment. Elle entreprit de ne jamais lui dévoiler ses sentiments et de se concentrer sur son but : séduire Harry Potter.

Drago ne dormait pas, allongé sur son lit il pensait à Hermione, non jamais elle ne saurait qu'il l'aimait. Il pensa à ce premier cours et à ses effets inattendus.

FIN DU CHAPITRE


	7. Annonce

**_Annonce : A tous ceux qui aiment mes fics allez voir une fiction originale de moi dans la catégorie Misc, puis Wrestling(rien à voir avec Wrestling, je l'ai mis là parce que je savais pas où la mettre) ça s'appelle Le dernier ange, j'aimerais que quelqu'un jette un coup d'œil, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee !! Bises Jorajho _**


	8. Une nouvelle Hermione

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'en veut encore plus donc pour le chapitre 8, vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire ! Bizzzzzzzz Jorajho**

Chapitre 7 : Une nouvelle Hermione

Après une semaine de cours intensifs avec Drago, Hermione était transformée, une nouvelle Hermione avait vue le jour. Elle avait gagnée en assurance était désormais adulée, Drago n'était jamais loin et la jeune fille aurait pu penser qu'il l'a surveillait s'il ne lui avait assurer :

J'aime admirer le travail accompli, voilà tout, je me fiche de tes admirateurs !

Oui mais Harry n'y figure toujours pas...

Ca va venir avait soupiré Malefoy.

Mais Harry restait fidèle à son Hélène et Hermione languissait ce n'était plus de l'amour qu'elle ressentait envers lui mais de la convoitise, il était un trophée à conquérir.

Drago lui ne parlait plus trop à Hermione mais chaque soir il restait appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre en ignorant qu'elle faisait de même.

Un soir Harry vint frapper à la porte d'Hermione, lorsqu 'elle le vit elle fut pleine d'espoir.

Hermione il faut que tu m'aides s'écria-t-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Comment ?

Hélène ne m'a rien dit bien sûr, mais je vois bien qu'elle commence à se lasser...

Hermione jubilait intérieurement.

Fais lui des cadeaux proposa-t-elle

Je le fais déj

« Ah, la salope pensa Hermione »

Attends une seconde je vais chercher quelque chose, je reviens...

Hermione se précipita dans la chambre de Drago.

DRAGO, DRAGO !

Elle le trouva entrain de rêvasser, il pensait justement à elle. Il la prit dans ses bras selon un petit jeu qui s'était installé entre eux, il était vite passé de la relation maître élève à celle de complices.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ?

C'est Harry, dans ma chambre, il me demande de l'aide pour son couple...

Donne lui de mauvais conseils, sabote tout et séduit-le doucement, tu te souviens la méthode ?

Oui.

Drago voulut lui donner un baiser sur la joue mais se loupa et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, elle frissonna et partit en courant.

Harry, je suis là !

Ah enfin, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Oui mais je l'ai laissé dans la salle commune.

Tu me donnes quoi comme conseil ?

Tu sais Harry, il faut qu'Hélène se rende compte à quel point tu es exceptionnel, il faut que tu l'a quitte, on ne se rende compte de ce qu'on à que lorsque l'on l'a perdu...Ensuite tu te remettras avec elle (« enfin, c'est ce que tu crois pensa Hermione »)

D'accord, merci mionette

De rien.

Lorsqu'il s'en alla Hermione alla dans la chambre de Drago. Lorsqu'il la vit son visage s'illumina.

Drago, mon chou, j'ai une mission pour toi !

Laquelle ?

Séduire Hélène Roy !

FIN DU CHAPITRE

REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Opération séduction

**Merci pour vos reviews et Dragonia voici la suite mais je veux plus de reviews pleaseeeeeeee !!!! **Chapitre 8 : Opération séduction

Quoi ?

Tu as bien entendu.

Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Pourquoi pas tu es beau, séducteur et c'est une serpentard...

C'est que...

Elle n'est pas assez à ton goût, tu sais tu...

HERMIONE ! Ce n'est pas ça, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre... Bafouilla Drago

Et alors ? Minute, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

J'aime quelqu'un !

Tu peux jouer la comédie, tu n'es pas obligé de l'embrasser, je suis sûre que celle que tu aimes ne sera pas jalouse, s'il te plaît !

Hermione s'agenouilla devant Drago et lui prit la main.

Mon Drago, allez !

D'accord

Merci

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et fut électrisé mais n'en montra rien. Elle était amoureuse de Drago mais elle voulait conquérir Harry et elle ne dirait rien à Drago tant qu'elle n'aurait pas Harry.

Merci Drago, à plus tard !

Au revoir ma mione.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se prépara pour l'opération séduction. Elle mis un minijupe en cuir bleu et un dos nu noir portant l'inscription : **_Wonderful girl._**

Son arrivée dans la grande salle fut accueillie par de nombreux sifflements, mais Harry la regarda bouche bée lorsqu'elle s'assit à coté de lui, il devait être à cet instant, le garçon le plus envié de Poudlard. Cependant ce n'était pas lui qui occupait les pensées de la belle. Hermione chercha Drago du regard lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil coquin car il discutait avec Hélène. Toute la nuit Hermione avait eu une phrase en tête. Celle de Malefoy : J'aime quelqu'un.

Cette phrase la torturait, elle se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être, on avait prêter à Drago bien des liaisons à Drago mais jamais rien de sérieux. Elle vit que Drago chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille et ce quelque chose la fit rire, Hermione ressentit une bouffée de jalousie intense, finalement le blond ne trouvait pas ça si désagréable et cela Hermione ne pouvait l'accepter, elle lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce !

Elle se pencha vers Harry et posa sa main sur son genou en lui chuchotant une blague à l'oreille, il éclata de rire et passa une main autour de ses épaules. Drago lui jeta un regard hostile comme pour l'exhorter à lâcher Hermione.

A la sortie de la grande salle, Drago souffla à Hermione : « C'est en marche ! »

Hermione lui répondit : « Quant à moi, il finira bientôt dans ma chambre » C'était une phrase de provocation pour voir la réaction du jeune homme. Il grimaça mais ne dit rien et ils se séparèrent pour aller en cours. fin du chapitre

**Hey vous n'oubliez rien avant de partir? REVIEWS!!!!**


	10. Ca devient sérieux

**Alors, merci à The-lord-of-underwear, à Dragonia dont je suis fan, Sophorasi, Alison Sullivan, Les-divans-infernales, Hermignonne-1133, stphni20032004 ET NON Hermione ne va pas coucher avec Harry alors keep cool ! Pour information, je viens de commencer une fic HarryPotter/NymphadoraTonks, si vous pouviez jeté un coup d'œil, ça m'arrangerait, merci, bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Jorajho.**

Chapitre 9 : Ca devient sérieux

Le cours de botanique fut riche en événements, Hermione se mit avec Harry pour semer des graines de bhotia et ils eurent le loisir de discuter longuement.

Tu as rompu avec Hélène ?demanda Hermione

Oui, ce ne l'a pas peiné on dirait

« C'est gagné pensa Hermione »

Peut-être qu'elle ne le montre pas, il faudrait essayer de la rendre jalouse !lança Hermione

Oui, peut-être. Au fait on m'a dit que tu traînais avec Malefoy.

Je lui ai parlé une ou de fois, oui...

Tu ne devrais pas ! s'exclama précipitamment Harry

Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

Voyons, Mione ne me dis pas que...

Je ne dis rien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, fais attention !

OK, c'est promis.

Je peut venir te voir ce soir ?demanda Harry de but en blanc.

Quoi ?

Oui, il y a l'exam de métamorphose à réviser...

Ah, d'accord. Tu peux venir.

La cloche retentit juste à ce moment. Hermione se mit à réfléchir sur sa tenue de ce soir, elle était heureuse mais en même temps elle aurait voulu passer la soirée avec Drago.

Lorsqu'elle le croisa au détour d'un couloir elle s'agrippa à lui et il partir discuter dans la chambre d' Hermione.

Harry vient dans ma chambre ce soir ! s'écria-t-elle

Drago eut un rictus méprisant.

Ca devient sérieux !

Mais non nous allons juste réviser pour un examen dit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Moi j'ai rendez vous avec Hélène demain...

Ah tu l'appelles Hélène, ça promet.

Jalouse ?

Peut-être souffla Hermione le ton était celui de la plaisanterie mais Hermione était réellement peiné tout comme Malefoy.

Hermione congédia Drago pour se préparer, Harry allait tomber à la renverse !

FIN DU CHAPITRE

**Ne partez pas sans avoir reviewez pleasee, j'ai désactivé le bouton pour enfin pouvoir recevoir des reviews anonymes mais je crois que ça n'a pas marché !!!! Dsl **

**plus**


	11. Une soirée fabuleuse

Voici la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 10 : Une soirée « fabuleuse »

Hermione opta pour une magnifique robe argentée longue et très décolletée. Elle mit du rouge à lèvres qui la rendit superbe et un collier représentant un cœur.

Juste avant qu'Harry arrive elle s'aspergea de parfum pêche, son préféré.

En attendant l'arrivée d'Harry elle décida de se rendre chez Malefoy pour l'éblouir un peu. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut sidéré, devant lui se tenait la plus charmante créature au monde.

HERMIONE ! Tu es sublime !

Tu voudrais bien changer de place avec Harry lui dit-elle pour le taquiner mais elle ne savait pas que Drago aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la possédée.

Et toi aimerais tu prendre la place d'Hélène Roy demain ? demanda –t-il du tac au tac

Hermione ne répondit pas et ils restèrent là à se regarder intensément.

Bonne chance Hermione finit par lâcher Malefoy. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un léger baiser, elle sentit sa tête tourner à ce contact et partit rapidement.

Elle était à peine retournée dans sa chambre que l'on frappait à la porte. C'était Harry, dès qu'il vit Hermione, il resta pétrifié.

Salut Harry lança-t-elle

Hermione... Tu es tellement belle

Merci, j'avais rendez-vous avec Malefoy (rien de tel qu'un petit mensonge pour corser la situation.)

Le salaud, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

Rien voyons, assieds-toi, Harry

Lorsqu'elle s'assit à coté de lui, elle sentit qu'il tremblait de rage.

Alors que veux-tu réviser ?

La transformation hélicoïdale et le passage de matière à néant.

Très bien je vais te poser des questions dit-elle, elle lui effleura la main en prenant le parchemin qu'il tenait.

D'accord murmura Harry en fixant son décolleté.

Comment la matière peut-elle changer d'aspect ?

Tu ne sais pas ?

Excuse-moi j'étais ailleurs, tu as un cou magnifique lui chuchota-t-il en effleurant son visage de la main.

Ils s'embrassèrent, mais Hermione ne ressenti rien de comparable qu'avec Drago. Harry la renversa sur le canapé, mais elle se redressa :

Harry, et Hélène !

On s'en fiche d'elle !

Hermione se laissa aller tout contre lui mais lorsqu'il voulut lui retirer sa robe, elle protesta :

Ca suffit, je ne peux pas !

Pourquoi ?

J'en aime un autre !

Ok

Et sans se retourner il parti. Hermione voulut courir voir Drago mais elle était persuadée qu'il la repousserait, celui-ci dans sa chambre était convaincu qu'elle passait une soirée fabuleuse. FIN DU CHAPITRE

Merci pour vos reviews,continuez ainsi!!!!!!!!!! bizoussssssssss


	12. Petits mensonges entre amis

Voici la suite, merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous adore !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 11 : Petits mensonges entres amis

Le lendemain, dimanche, Hermione se rendit chez Malefoy, il dormait encore lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre.

Elle ne put résister en le voyant endormi, elle se pencha vers lui :

Drago, tu es tellement mignon quand tu dors...

Elle lui fit un petit bisou dans le cou, puis se décida à le réveiller :

Lève-toi, gros loir ! s'exclama –t-elle en s'asseyant sur lit. Il fut tout étonné en ouvrant les yeux de trouver son visage penché vers lui, il du se retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser.

Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je suis venue bavarder avec toi ! Alors c'est aujourd'hui que tu as rancard avec Hélène ?

Oui, mais je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller... dit-il en lui lançant un regard enflammé.

SI, si, il le faut !

Mais je croyais que Potter avait cédé !

Il ne m'a pas encore dit qu'il m'aimait et il est vite parti hier, néanmoins c'était absolument fabuleux !

Je m'en doutais dit Drago d'un air sombre

Tu écoutes aux portes ?

Bien sûr que non, mais vu comme tu étais habillée, il n'a pas dû résister longtemps...

Au dernier moment, il abandonné.

Tu aurais voulu qu'il reste ? demanda Drago l'air de rien.

Oui ! (Non pensa Hermione en même temps qu'elle disait cela, j'aurais voulu que tu viennes, mais tu ne m'aimes pas.)

Tu es amoureuse de Potter ?

Je ne sais pas...

Tu dois bien aimer quelqu'un ?

Peut-être... Et toi qui tu aimes ?

Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Tu promets de ne rien dire à personne ?

Promis, qui est ce ? Une élève de Serpentard ?

Oui.

Qui, Pansy ?

Non, c'est : Beate Alexander

La fille avec les cheveux violets qui ne s'habille qu'En noir ?

OUI et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à cirer ?

RIEN ! (« Sauf que je t'aime »)

Tu aimes Potter ?

OUI !

Alors je crois qu'on à plus rien à se dire, j'ai réussi ma mission, vous allez être ensemble, je ne veux plus te voir... Granger...

ALORS, Adieu !!!!

Hermione claqua la porte et sentit son cœur se gonfler de désespoir, elle avait menti à Drago et il ne l'aimait pas, il ne voulait plus la voir que pourrait-il lui arriver de pire. Elle décida de faire une croix sur lui et de se consoler avec Harry. Mais d'abord, elle irait espionner le rendez vous de Drago avec Hélène.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Espionnage et réconciliation

Chapitre 12 : Espionnage et réconciliation

Hermione savait que Drago avait rendez-vous avec Hélène dans les cachots près du bureau de Rogue à 7h du soir. Elle s'y rendit à 6h30 et se cacha derrière un pilier à partir duquel elle pourrait tout observer.

Hermione avait revêtu une minijupe en cuir noir, un top noir et des bottes noires avec en prime des lunettes noires, c'était comme ça qu'elle voyait la tenue de l'espionne moderne.

Drago arriva à 9h45 avec un bouquet de fleur et commença à tourner en rond.

« Un bouquet de fleurs, pour la petite pute, manquait plus que ça ! » pensa Hermione.

Lorsqu 'elle vit Hélène, Hermione faillit s'étrangler : la jeune fille avait mis une jupe qui montait bien au dessus du genou et un tee-shirt transparent, on voyait ses sous-vêtements ! Drago resta un instant immobile puis il se dirigea vers elle :

Salut, Hélène !

Bonjour Malefoy, dit Hélène en lui lançant un regard charmeur.

Tu veux qu'on reste ici ?

Oui d'accord.

Ils commencèrent à bavarder et Hermione reconnut la technique de drague de Malefoy, elle se demandait comment il pouvait faire cela alors qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle vit que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à embrasser Hélène. S'en fut assez pour Hermione. Elle s'en alla n courant et dans le couloir, elle se heurta à la dernière personne au monde qu'elle aurait voulu voir, Severus Rogue. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait remarqué qu'il la regardait étrangement.

Miss Granger que faites-vous ici à heure aussi tardive ?demanda le maître des potions vicieusement.

Je... je me promenais, professeur.

Vraiment ?souffla Rogue en s'approchant d'Hermione.

Oui, enfin...Non

Le professeur la plaqua au mur :

Vous vous êtes faite belle Granger

Monsieur que faites-vous ?

Vous m'obsédez Granger murmura-t-il en passant sa main sur sa cuisse

Hermione cria de toutes ses forces :

AU SECOURS !!!

Mais Rogue continuait à la déshabiller. Enfin avec soulagement elle vit arriver Malefoy.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites, professeur laissez-là !

Rogue se tourna :

Monsieur Malefoy, laissez-moi !

Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Comment ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas il sortit sa baguette : « Petrificus Totalus »

Une fois Rogue hors d'état de nuire, Drago se précipita vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras et la couvrit de baisers :

Mon Hermione, pardonne-moi !

Oh Drago, tu m'as manqué, je n'aime pas Harry !

Je ne t'en veux pas !

Viens, rentrons, je ne veux pas rester ici !

Tu m'espionnais n'est-ce pas ?

Et alors ?

Ce n'est pas grave, viens, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi...

Toi aussi...

Ils rentrèrent à leurs chambres main dans la main. Fin du chapitre

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews **


	14. La vérité, toute la vérité

**Attention ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre !**

Chapitre 13 : La vérité toute la vérité

Assis sur le canapé de Drago, celui-ci et Hermione discutaient chaleureusement :

Merci de m'avoir sorti des pattes de Rogue... murmura Hermione à l'oreille du blond.

Je n'allais pas le laisser te violer !

Tu ne disais pas ça l'autre jour ! le taquina Hermione

Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai réagi ? Parce que veut être le seul à entrer en possession de ton corps !

Je ne savais pas... dit la jeune fille en s'empourprant.

Hermione, je veux que tu sois à moi !

Mais tu aimes Beate !

Il faut que je te dise la vérité, toute la vérité.

Quoi ?

Je n'aime pas cette fille, je t'aime toi !s'exclama Drago

Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Tu aimes Potter !

Il faut aussi que je te dise la vérité...

Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Non, je t'aime toi !

Oh Hermione pourquoi, alors cherchais-tu à le séduire ?

C'était un jeu pour te rendre jaloux, et toi pourquoi séduisais-tu Hélène Roy ?

Tu me l'as demandé !

Tu l'as embrassé !

Je savais que tu étais cachée derrière le pilier, c'était pour voir ta réaction !

J'ai eu très mal...

Drago saisit Hermione et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé et commencèrent à se déshabiller fiévreusement, Drago enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa compagne, il pleurait de bonheur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon amour demanda Hermione lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes couler dans son cou.

Je t'aime, c'est trop fort, mon cœur va éclater souffla Drago

Hermione ne répondit pas et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il se blottit contre elle et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec ferveur. ...

Le lendemain matin les deux amants s'éveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Drago caressait les cheveux d'Hermione.

Mione, C'était magnifique, magique.

Ce n'est pas fini lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en le serrant contre elle.

Cette fois laisse moi faire mon cœur et tu verras que ma réputation n'est pas usurpée !

Attention maintenant je te surveillerais ! s'écria Hermione gaiement.

Je serais tout le temps avec tout, de toute façon... dit-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre et recommencèrent à s'embrasser de plus belle.

FIN DU CHAPITRE


	15. Epilogue

**Voilà, c'est la fin de ma fic, remerciements à _: The-lord-of-underwear, dragonia, sophorasi, Alison Sullivan, Les-divans-infernales, hermignonne-1133, draymione, Hermioen Malfoy, Stefie, HB, bOtAnIkA, Andréanne Malefoy, vickyfoxie, Clara, lillyfauve,Elfica, liline1996, KAKOSUN, PATTENROND3000, Tenshi, Sakumi-Black, Alpo, Marilla-Chan, Pauapu, et Sally-devil666._**

**Et n'oubliez pas: lorsque l'on veut vraiment quelque chose on l'obtient, je sais qu'il devient de plus en plus difficile par les temps qui court de croire en ses rêves mais il faut se battre pour arriver à les réaliser. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, Big kisousssss à tous les reviewers ou simples lecteurs.**

**Et n'oubliez pas de jetez un coup d'œil à mes autres fics.**

**à plus, Jorajho...**

Epilogue : Tout est bien qui finit bien

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et alla frapper à la porte de Harry. Il lui ouvrir en robe de chambre. (« Décidément, pensa Hermione, c'est une habitude chez les garçons »)

Mionette ! s'exclama Harry lorsqu'il la vit. Il semblait mécontent de la voir.

Je peux te parler, Harry ?

Pas maintenant...

Tu n'es pas seul ?

Non !

Une voix féminine se fit entendre :

Harry ?

Hermione reconnut la voix d' Hélène Roy.

(« Quoi, encore cette pétasse ! »)

Je dois te parler, c'est urgent !

D'accord.

Harry sortit dans le couloir, et en fermant la porte il demanda :

Alors c'est quoi ?

Tu te rappelles l'autre soir ?

Ne te méprend pas Hermione, j'avait du chagrin, je m'étais saoulé et lorsque tu m'as sauté dessus...

MOI ? Moi, je t'ai sauté dessus ?

Ce n'est pas la peine, j'aime Hélène et nous sommes ensemble, je sais que ça te fait de la peine, mais...

Je m'en fiche j'étais venu te dire qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous car j'ai un copain, je te rappelle au passage que si je ne t'avais pas arrêté tu m'aurais prise de force.

Ca c'est trop fort ! s'exclama Harry

Il retourna dans sa chambre, et claqua la porte bien fort. Hermione s'en alla, elle se fichait bien de ce que pensait Harry, désormais, elle se consacrerait à Drago !

Elle le trouva au détour d'un couloir :

J'ai parlé à Harry, il est sûr que je suis amoureuse de lui, que je lui aie sauté dessus, l'autre jour !

Je vais lui casser la geule moi ! S'il s'approche de toi !

Laisse, il est retourné avec Hélène...

Ca te fait de la peine ?

Et toi ?

NON !!! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Voilà tout est bien qui finit bien murmura Hermione

Cela finirait encore mieux si nous montions dans ta chambre... chuchota le blond à l'oreille de sa maîtresse.

FIN DU CHAPITRE


End file.
